Celos
by Top Boy
Summary: Si hay algo que Bakugō Katsuki no soporta además del puto de Deku es a todo aquel que respire cerca de lo que es suyo.. Todoroki Shoto por ejemplo.
1. Amor y celos 1

**↬Fanfic perteneciente al fandom de:**

 _Boku No Hero Academia_ (BNHA)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Otro gruñido salió de sus labios, entonces Kirishima a su lado le miro curioso.

— ¿Por qué estas gruñendo, bro? —su sonrisa no desapareció a pesar del golpe que Bakugō le dio en la cabeza, suerte que activo en Quirk a tiempo.

— ¡No te importa pelos de mierda! —típico de Bakugō, pensó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ya te dije que tenemos el pelo parecido! —y recibió otro golpe.

— ¡CÁLLATE MALDITO!

Varios chicos de la cafetería los miraron curiosos por los gritos del rubio y las risas del pelirrojo, hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta: — ¡¿Qué están viendo estúpidos ?!

Inmediatamente todos quitaron la mirada.

—Ya cálmate de una vez, bro—pide el de dientes afilados—. Últimamente estas más rabioso de lo normal, y eso que Midoriya no se ha acercado.

— ¡No me menciones a ese inútil! —ladro. Pero el pelirrojo siguió insistiendo hasta que el rubio amenazó con explotar su cara.

—Bakugō acaso tú ... ¿te gusta alguien? —pero el rubio solo fruncido el ceño aún más.

— ¿Qué mierdas estas diciendo?

—Estas muy distraído Bakugō—dijo seguro—, tú nunca eres así.

—Maldito pelos de mierda—susurro levantándose de su silla para irse a su habitación.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, el único que venía a la cabeza, era el medio albino siendo abrazado por el maldito Deku, ¿Tenían algo? ¿A Todoroki le gustaba el nerd de Deku? ¿Porque le molestaba eso? ¿Porque estaba tan pendiente del albino? Y lo más importante, ¿Porque estaba pensado en el maldito mitad-mitad bastardo?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando choca su hombro con alguien más y de inmediato se voltea dispuesto a insultar a quien sea que lo allá tocado.

— ¿Qué te pasa bastardo? —Cuestiona con el ceño aún fruncido.

—Lo siento, no te vi—dice el medio albino levantando sus hombros

— ¿Cómo que no me viste mitad-mitad bastardo?

Todoroki le mira por unos instantes y lo que viene a la mente es, ¿de qué diablos se enojó este ahora?

—Estaba distraído—justifica y mentalmente se prepara para cualquier explosión por parte del rubio.

—Lo que sea—lo escucha chasquear la lengua antes de darse vuelta y seguir su camino.

Todoroki sin embargo se queda un momento junto a las escaleras mirando la espalda del rubio hasta que dobla por el pasillo y desaparece.

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios, ¿Por qué es tan difícil mirarlo sin salir con la cara quemada? El que tenía el Quirk de fuego era el después de todo.

Con un último suspiro se encaminó hacia la cafetería, al primero en ver fue a Midoriya quien lo saluda con entusiasmo.

—Todoroki-kun—saluda con una sonrisa—. ¿Comemos juntos?

—Claro—y siguieron hablando.

Lo que Todoroki no sabía era que Bakugō estaba viéndolo, se había regresado por haber olvidado su abrigo con Kirishima, pero grata—nótese el sarcasmo—, fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con ese par hablando con ganas.

—Maldito bastardo—susurra regresando a los dormitorios—. ¿Porque estas en mi mente? Maldito helado de fresa

Cuando está en su habitación, se deja caer en su cama boca abajo y con la mirada clavada en la pared, que por alguna razón tenía una pequeña mancha roja ahí, frunció el ceño ¿Porque diablos estaba su pared manchada? ¿Porque pensó en el invierano?

Últimamente Bakugō no se entienda ni el mismo, en lo único que lo lograba estar concentrado por más de cinco minutos era en el invierano y eso lo tenía realmente desconcertado.

Tenía ganas de explotar la cara del mitad-mitad, a ver si de esa manera lograda sacarlo de su mente.

Pero había algo más que le ponía los pelos de punta—más de lo normal— y era el hecho de que su corazón parecía enloquecer cada vez que el medio albino estaba cerca suyo.

Por primera vez, Bakugō no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

 _¿Se estaba enfermando?_

Puto Deku, pensó antes de dormir.

¿Porque maldecía a Midoriya antes de dormir? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

* * *

—Bakubro—llamo el pelirrojo, una almohada contra su rostro fue la respuesta—. Al menos se que estas vivo

— ¿Qué quieres idiota?

—Me estás preocupando Bakugō—dijo con sinceridad.

Había visto un Bakugō tan pensativo y callado por los últimos tres días que sinceramente estaba empezando a creer que su amigo estaba muriendo, o era manipulado por algún villano.

¿Porque? No había nada más extraño que Bakugō no insultara a Deku en esos tres días...

Tampoco había amenazado con explotar el salón cuando sus compañeros se ponían de ruidosos.

— ¿Qué te está preocupando? Estoy perfectamente bien—dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Eso fue suficiente para Kirishima, no estaba el brillo normal del rubio, había algo malo con Bakugō y el no saldría de esa habitación hasta descubrir que era.

—No puedes mentir—escucha una maldición del rubio pero lo ignora y se sienta en la silla del escritorio—. Bakugō soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí. Sabes que te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda

El rubio se lo pensó, Kirishima tenía razón, solo en el podía confiar— en el Pikachu también— para hablar sobre ese tema que tenía completamente claro desde hacía casi dos meses.

Hasta hace un par de semanas se ha presentado con tanta frecuencia, justamente como ayer que vio a Deku hablar con el bicolor y luego sonrojarse.

 _¿De qué diablos estaban hablando?_

—Hay algo...— dijo sentándose como indio en su cama, el pelirrojo le hizo una señal para que continuara—, que tiene que ver con el mitad-mitad

— ¿Todoroki te hizo algo? —Pregunto extrañado.

¿Qué tenía que ver con Todoroki con el comportamiento de Bakugō?

—No idiota—suspiro—, la verdad no sé. Estoy... ¿confundido?

—Me está preguntando o diciendo—dijo riendo el pelirrojo.

— ¡No te rías pelos de mierda! —Otra almohada dio contra el rostro de Kirishima—. Desde hace dos meses... _¡Agh!_

Kirishima lo miro pensativo, escucho otro gruñido de Bakugō que se había levantado y ahora camina por su habitación jalando sus cabellos.

La preocupación fue sustituida por la curiosidad, tampoco era normal que el rubio se quedará callado por algo, el normalmente lo decía todo como hablara del clima y ya.

¿Qué tenía Todoroki que ponía en Bakugō en ese estado?

—Sigo sin entender porque Todoroki tiene que ver contigo—el pelirrojo lo noto.

Apenas menciono al medio albino, Bakugō se tensó y dejó de caminar para volver a sentarse en la cama y mirarlo fijamente.

—Desde hace dos meses no puedo dejar de pensar en el mitad-mitad bastardo—declaró.

El cerebro de Kirishima dejó de funcionar por un momento, dejando la información en el aire.

Bakugō no quitó la mirada de su amigo hasta que pareció reaccionar y le devolvió la mirada.

—Así que es el quien te gusta—afirma y sonríe mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

Fue demasiado fácil, ahora tenía sentido porque se le quedaba mirando por tanto tiempo cuando el medio albino no se daba cuenta, cuando en realidad sí sabía pero lo ignoraba.

— ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Ven aquí pelos de mierda!

Bakugō empezó a perseguir a un Kirishima que reía mientras trataba de salvar su vida, pero aun así no se arrepentía de lo que dijo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta y abrió, quería seguir corriendo pero alguien estaba pasando en ese momento y termino cayendo sobre esa persona.

—Kirishima _maldi...to_ —Bakugō tenía el ligero presentimiento de que se quedaría sin mejor amigo pronto.

Cuando el pelirrojo alza la cabeza del pecho ajeno—bien formado a decir— se topó con el rostro serio de Todoroki.

Kirishima ya podía ver su futuro, Bakugō acaba de confesar que prácticamente le gusta el chico que en ese momento está debajo de él.

—Kirishima—llamo Todoroki y él le miro—. ¿Podrías levantarte?

—C-claro—respondió, su rostro se sentía caliente.

Se levantó con la mayor rapidez que podía y de paso ayudo al medio albino a levantarse.

—L-lo siento mucho Todoroki—hizo una reverencia—, no te vi.

—No hay problema—dijo, su rostro aún estaba serio—. Nos vemos—y miro al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa antes de darse vuelta

Cuando Todoroki siguió su camino Kirishima volteo a ver al rubio, este le sujeto del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró al interior de la habitación de nuevo.

— ¡Por favor no me mates! —Pido poniéndose de rodillas.

—Levántate idiota.

Kirishima le miro unos segundos, Bakugō no tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba un punto muerto en la habitación.

— ¿No estas molesto? —Bakugō solo negó—. Sabes que no fue mi intención caer sobre el chico que te gusta.

Eso sí que hizo reaccionar a Bakugō: — ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA ESE BASTARDO!

Sus manos empezaron hacer pequeños chispas y otra vez Kirishima temió por su vida.

— ¡Relájate Bakubro! —Pido y se sentó de nuevo se sentó en la silla del escritorio del rubio.

— ¿Porque me dices me gusta ese idiota? Creo que tu cerebro ya no funciona de tantos golpes

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó el pelirrojo, pero soltó una risa—. Sigue explicando lo que pasó estos dos meses.

Bakugō suspiro con cansancio y se acostó en su cama, Kirishima se movió en la silla a través de la habitación hasta estar frente a él.

— ¿Me vas a decir?

—No fastidies—dijo y acto seguido puso su brazo derecho sobre su rostro.

—Bakugō te voy a joder tanto la existencia si no me dices que pasa contigo.

El rubio le miro con el ceño fruncido y el río con tranquilidad dando a entender que de verdad lo haría.

—Ya dije que no puedo dejar de pensar en ese bastardo desde hace dos meses—Kirishima asintió y el miro fijamente—. ¿Qué tanto miras?

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando me viste encima de Todoroki?

— ¿Qué mierda estas preguntando? —Pero el pelirrojo lo ignoro y repitió la pregunta.

—Responde Bakubro—pidió—, si no lo haces no puedo ayudarte.

—Me dieron ganas de matarte—respondió con tranquilidad—, también de explotar la cara de la mitad-mitad por no quitarte de una vez.

Kirishima tembló en su lugar.

Tenía que empezar a tener cuidado cuando corría por ahí tratando de salvar su vida. Que complicado.

—Estabas celoso—afirmó.

—No digas mierdas estúpidas como esas.

—Bakugō—sonrió—, te lo voy a demostrar. Pero primero le voy a contar a Kaminari.

Y se fue dejando el rubio con las palabras en la boca además de la curiosidad por saber que se tenía pensado el pelirrojo.

Su mirada se quedó un momento en la pequeña ventana de su habitación y un pensamiento fugaz llegó a él.

 _¿Amar al mitad-mitad bastardo? No suena mal._

Estuvo tres días pensando en eso, y por más que la costaba aceptarlo, tal vez Kirishima tenía razón.

Cuando descubrió la manera que tenía el pelirrojo para hacerlo entrar en razón Bakugō estuvo a nada de explotar la U.A completa: — _Comprobaremos_ _que te gusta Todoroki_ _manejando_ _tus_ _celos_ _.._

Ahora quería explotar todo en ese momento, mientras que miraba aquella desagradable escena frente a él.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Todoroki no entendía que pasaba ese día.

Cuando despertó y se estiró haciendo sus huesos tronar, pensó que era un buen día.

No se topó a Bakugō camino a su aula, cuando llegó el rubio ya estaba ahí.

Todoroki pensó que se había salvado y descubrió que estaba equivocado.

Miro a Kirishima, Kaminari, Midoriya e incluso a Sero quienes no se habían despegado de su persona en todo el día.

Incluso le abrazaban de vez en cuando.

Por las intensas miradas que recibió de Bakugō presentía que el rubio ya lo había matado de maneras diferentes en su mente, seguro era porque sus amigos se habían pasado todo el día con él.

Parecen garrapatas, pensó el medio albino con fastidio.

Mina, otra amiga del rubio, se ha acercado varias veces pero no se quedaba pegada a él, lo cual agradecía.

—Oye Todoroki—llamo Kaminari—. ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

El medio albino lo pensó un momento, ¿por qué de repente esos tres se interesaban por sus gustos? A excepción de Midoriya que ya los conocía.

—Leer—respondió con simpleza.

Eso era muy raro. Todoroki empezaba a creer que el rubio buscaba la manera de matarlo y envío a sus amigos por información.

Ese bonito rubio ceniza que parecía un gato arisco lo tenía mal.

¿Por qué tenía que ser el chico que parecía no tolerar que el respirara?

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, miro al profesor Aizawa quien estaba en su lugar de dormir al lado del escritorio, luego miro a su alrededor y sus ojos chocaron con un par de rubís

Los nervios lo hicieron tragar con fuerza.

—Todoroki-kun—eso fue suficiente para quitar la mirada del rubio, el peliverde sonrió y se engancho en su brazo izquierdo—. ¿Podrías ayudarme con matemáticas luego de clases?

Antes de que el cabello bicolor pudiera decir algo, una explosión le hace girar la cabeza para mirar cómo los restos de un cuaderno caen al suelo y un Bakugō se acerca a ellos con el ceño más fruncido que nunca y chispas en las manos.

Aizawa no se despertó.

Los cuatro chicos a su lado tragaron con pesadez, el bicolor suspiro y espero atento algún movimiento del rubio por si debía—aunque no quería— atacar o defenderse de Bakugō.

—Acompáñame afuera helado de fresa—pido Bakugō cuando estuvo estuvo frente a él.

Todoroki frunció el ceño confundido, y el miro fijamente tratando de averiguar qué quería el rubio y el por qué no había gritado como esperaba.

— ¿Te vas a quedar viendo o vas a venir? —Pregunto con desespero el chico explosivo.

¿Porque el invierano no se levantaba? Lo miro una vez más y lo noto, Todoroki estaba confundido así que lo tomo del brazo para levantarlo y bajo la mirada de toda la clase se lo echo al hombro como costal de papas.

Bakugō les dio una mirada de muerte a los cuatro chicos que parecían las garrapatas personales del bicolor, y se puso a caminar hacia los dormitorios tratando de ignorar las miradas y el hecho de que Todoroki pesaba más de lo que aparentaba.

—Bakugō—llamo el de doble Quirk y fue ignorado—. Bakugō yo puedo caminar.

—No me importa —respondió cortante y Todoroki prefiero callar.

Su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado por las acciones de Bakugō, no sabía qué hacer.

¿Porque Bakugō lo tenía en su hombro como si fuera un costal? ¿Porque no se queja? ¿Por qué le gusta tener el brazo de Bakugō alrededor de sus piernas?

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunto dejando caer la cabeza contra la espalda del rubio—. ¿No peso mucho para ti?

—A mi habitación—Bakugō estaba nervioso, el bicolor tenía su mejilla contra su espalda, podía sentirlo—. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarte dos veces más.

—Lo sé—susurro el bicolor y Bakugō lo escucho.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Todoroki podía sentir las miradas de todo el mundo sobre él y Bakugō

Lo podía entender, no era normal para nadie—mucho menos para el—que Bakugō lo tuviera en su hombro y caminara por ahí como si nada.

Sintió que su rostro estaba más cerca del trasero de Bakugō, entonces trago grueso cuando sintió que la mano del rubio subió de sus rodillas hasta su muslos y apretó el agarre.

Todoroki estaba oficialmente más confundido que Midoriya aprendiendo a usar el _One For All_ —el peliverde le había contado ese pequeño secreto—, Todoroki Shoto no sabía qué hacer para salir de eso.

Cuando levanto su mirada vio una puerta frente a él, ¿en qué momento llegaron a la habitación del rubio?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando el rubio lo tira sobre la cama y el queda ahí con los brazos extendidos y mirando hacia el techo.

¿Qué diablos?, piensa el bicolor aún desconcertado.

—Tenemos que hablar mitad-mitad bastardo

Todoroki se sentó a la orilla de la cama y vio al rubio sentado en el suelo frente a él, pero a unos cuantos pasos lejos.

No le gustó que estuviera tan lejos.

—Pero... ¿Porque me trajiste hasta aquí? Pudimos hablar fuera del salón

—Y una mierda—corto el rubio—. No quiero que todos escuchen lo que tengo que decir

El bicolor alzo una ceja confundido, ¿de qué diablos hablaba ese bonito rubio?

—Entonces dime que quieres—lo intentaba, intenta no suavizar su tono con Bakugō, no quería el que supiera de su pequeña debilidad.

—Cuando empiece a hablar te quedas callado—el bicolor estuvo a punto de objetar pero el rubio lo callo—, que te calles te dije helado de fresa. Déjame hablar que esto es malditamente complicado para mí.

—Adelante—dijo Todoroki.

La curiosidad lo estaba llenando por completo, ahora estaba más intrigado que al principio.

Apenas Bakugō iba a abrir la boca se escucharon unos toques en la puerta seguidos de varias voces: — _¿Bakugō? ¡No le hagas nada a Todoroki! ¡Sé que estás ahí, ven aquí y abre está puerta!_

 _— ¡Kacchan!_ —ese era Midoriya— _¡Devuélvenos a Todoroki-kun!_

El bicolor vio al oji-rubí arrugar la frente y ponerse de pie hasta llegar a la puerta con su mano izquierda haciendo pequeñas chispas.

—No mates a nadie por favor—pido en voz la baja y el rubio le miro antes de chasquear la lengua.

Entonces él se dejó caer otra vez en la cama de Bakugō.

— ¿Qué mierda quieren? —Pregunto a Bakugō viendo los cuatro chicos frente a él.

Apenas había reunido el valor para hablar con el helado de fresa y esos malditos habían llegado a joderlo todo, incluso el nerd de Deku estaba ahí.

— ¿Dónde está Todoroki? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo y una vena se marcó en la frente del explosivo.

Bakugō soltó un gruñido y les miro aún más enojado.

—No les importa—e hizo una pequeña explosión para alejarlos de la puerta— ¡Lárguense de aquí malditos! Este no es su asunto

Y les cerró la puerta.

Kirishima sonrió con orgullo y miro a sus amigos: —Lo logramos.

Todos sonrieron con ganas:

—Todoroki estará feliz—dijo Midoriya y todos lo apoyaron.

Cuando el rubio se dio vuelta se topó con la mirada del heterocrómatico y su típico semblante estoico.

—Bakugō—llamo.

— ¿Qué quieres maldito? —Bramo, estaba enojado con esos malditos que llegaron a interrumpir en el momento menos oportuno.

—Tú me trajiste a tu habitación—suspiro y el rubio gruño ante ese pequeño detalle—, dijiste que querías hablar. Estoy esperando Bakugō

El rubio de nueva cuenta se sentó en el suelo a unos pasos de Todoroki y tomo aire tratando de tranquilizar.

— _Me gustas—_ soltó de golpe.

Todoroki pestañeo unas tres veces y miro al rubio frente a él con los ojos más abiertos.

¿Tenía que tener más tacto? ¿Ser más específico? ¿Por qué mierda no decía algo?

La mente del oji-rubí era todo un desastre hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del medio albino, ¿se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos?

— ¡¿De qué te ríes maldito mitad-mitad?!

—Te parece gracioso que esas cosas—dijo poniendo sus manos en su rostro—. ¿Quién te dijo?

Bakugō frunció el ceño, ¿decirle que? Ahora él estaba confundido por la manera en la que el medio reaccionaba albino.

—Contesta Bakugō—ordenó y eso le molesto—. ¿Acaso Midoriya te vino con las noticias o fue uno de tus amigos?

— ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando? —Se puso de pie y se acercó al bicolor quitando de manera brusca la mano de su rostro para obligarlo a mirarlo—. Acaso se te pego la estupidez de Kirishima

Todoroki estaba casi seguro de que los amigos de Bakugō sabían algo, seguro que a Midoriya se había escapado y ahora Bakugō quería burlarse de él.

Desvió los ojos de los rubíes que parecían atravesar su alma, no quería verlo, ni quería caer y que Bakugō lo confirmará.

Por qué realmente quería al chico explosivo.

—Me gustas—repitió el rubio—. No sé de qué carajo estás hablando, pero lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad—sin darse cuenta su rodilla estaba a un lado de la cama, aún más cerca del bicolor—. Me costó un infierno decir esas dos palabras y tú... _¡Ahg!_ Maldito dos caras me tienes mal

Ambos se quedan callados.

Bakugō busca que Todoroki le mire a los ojos y al no lograrlo le toma de la barbilla obligando.

Hay algo diferente en la mirada del rubio cenizo y Todoroki lo nota, no estaba la furia que siempre reflejaba en ellos.

— ¿Me crees maldito? O tengo que hacer un discurso—el bicolor sonríe sin poder evitarlo y Bakugō se da cuenta que fue mala idea lo que dijo.

—Deberías hacerlo, aún estoy tratando de creer y no pensar que lo haces para burlarte— el rubio aún no entendía de qué mierda estaba hablando el bicolor.

—Sigues diciendo eso ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? Que tiene que ver el nerd de Deku en eso—Todoroki suspiro.

—Primero el discurso—pido.

—Maldito dos caras—dijo con fastidio.

Pero Bakugō Katsuki no se dejó intimidar por las palabras, ya lo había aceptado, la idea de Kirishima se había terminado de confirmar, le dieron celos sus amigos le hablaban toda la mañana, que estuvieran junto a él y que le abrazaran.

Oficialmente Bakugō se declaraba enamorado de Todoroki y celoso por el hecho de que otros respiraran el mismo aire que él.

Le gustaba el maldito dos caras, el mitad-mitad bastardo que no se decidió por una estación, ese invierano que parecía un helado de fresa, que curiosamente el de fresa era su favorito.

Miró con los ojos enterrados al bicolor, este le sonrió y Bakugō juraba que olvidó como respirar por un momento.

—Mira dos caras—comenzó, su voz salió más seca de lo que le gustaría pero Todoroki le miraba atento—, desde hace un tiempo tu... mierda...tú me ¿llamaste la atención? No se mierda, simplemente me di cuenta de que me gustas y que no soporto al puto de Deku o quien sea este cerca tuyo.

Por primera vez Bakugō escucho a Todoroki reír, quiso golpearlo pero al mismo tiempo quería grabar esa gloriosa risa en su memoria, era tan melodiosa.

—Me gustó—Bakugō se auto-señalo y Todoroki negó con una sonrisa—. Estoy hablando de tu discurso. Me gusta que lo hicieras a tu manera y no como en una película.

— ¿Y yo no te gusto? —Todoroki negó suavemente y la desilusión baño los ojos de Bakugō.

A Todoroki le encantaba Bakugō, pero no tenía que admitirlo a la primera, ¿verdad?

El rubio bajo la mirada, se apartó del bicolor y se dejó caer al suelo con las manos hechas puños.

¿Porque no le gustaba? ¿De verdad le gusta el nerd? ¿Alguien más? ¿Qué ocupaba para gustarle al helado de fresa?

— ¡Escúchame bien dos caras! —gritó alzando su cabeza y mirando al chico frente a él que brinco en su lugar por el grito—. ¡Voy enamorarte!

—No hay necesidad de hacerlo —dijo con suavidad y otra sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro—. Ya me enamoraste

— ¡YA TE DIJE Q- ¿qué? —La cara del rubio se tiño de rojo haciendo competencia con el cabello de Todoroki.

—Ya me enamoraste Bakugō—repitió el menor y se sentó en el suelo frente al rubio que tenía la mirada pérdida—. ¿No fue eso lo que vinieron a decir los chicos?

El rubio reaccionó: — ¿Qué? No, no sé porque vivieron per- ¡Oye no te desvíes del tema maldito!

—Lo siento—otra vez sonrió.

Bakugō embozo una pequeña sonrisa y suspiro, puede acostumbrarse a eso.

—Entonces... yo también te gusto—dijo y el bicolor asintió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Eso quiere decir que somos novios o algo así.

—No me lo has pedido—objeto el bicolor, Bakugō volteo los ojos.

—Mitad-mitad bastardo—y sonrió de manera arrogante—. Se mi novio

— ¿Es una orden?

—Mierda... ¡Tú solo di que sí! —Eso hizo reír a Todoroki.

—De acuerdo, seamos novios—apenas terminó de hablar Bakugō se tiro sobre el haciéndolo chocar su espalda contra el suelo—. Baku- _mmm_

Sus labios fueron callados con los del contrario y las palabras murieron en su garganta

—Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto—susurro contra sus labios.

Y los unió de nuevo, encajaban perfectamente, eso pensaron ambos.

La mano derecha de Bakugō se coloca en la cintura del bicolor mientras que la izquierda le agarrada del cuello haciéndole inclinar su cabeza.

Todoroki soltó varios suspiros haciendo sonreír a Bakugō, pasó sus brazos detrás la espalda del rubio y abrió un poco más piernas, de inmediato el rubio se metió entre ellas y sus cuerpos se pegaron aún más.

Cuando se separaron Bakugō no pudo evitar reír al notar las pequeñas llamas en el cabello del bicolor.

—Estas ardiendo—dijo con gracia y Todoroki frunció el ceño aún más sonrojado—. Tu cabello está ardiendo

Casi de inmediato las llamas desaparecieron. Bakugō admiro al chico bajo su cuerpo, sonrojado y con los labios deliciosamente hinchados por el beso.

Solo el podía ver eso.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —Pregunto Todoroki sentándose y empujando al rubio para sentarse en sus piernas.

—Solo yo puedo verte de esta manera—dijo abrazando por la cintura al medio albino—. Soy muy celoso Shoto

El mencionado enrojeció aún más y miro al ojirubi hasta que se dio cuenta de algo: — ¿Por eso me mirabas tanto estos meses? Con razón insultabas tanto a Midoriya...

— ¡No lo menciones cuando estás conmigo! —Todoroki río.

Antes de contestar, Kirishima abrió la puerta de sopetón y se les quedó mirando por un largo rato.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? Estoy ocupado—gruño tratando de tapar a Todoroki, aún estaba sonrojado y no quería que nadie lo viera

Kirishima no dijo nada, salió corriendo y ambos suspiraron.

—Te quiero Katsuki

—Lo sé—respondió y escondió su cara en el cuello del menor—. Te quiero dos caras

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _— ¿Qué pareció?_

 _Me esforcé un poco en la personalidad de los chicos._

 _Pueden comentar que les_ _pareció_

 _—_ 𝑹𝒐𝒔𝒔


	2. Amor y celos 2

**↬Lemon:**

 _Relaciones sexuales entre chicos_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Buenos días Todoroki-kun

—Buenos días Midoriya—devolvió el bicolor, casi de inmediato sintió una mirada en su nuca y un escalofrío le recorrió por completo.

No quería darse la vuelta, sabía que lo estaría mirando con esa expresión que gritaba un " _te estoy vigilando dos caras_ ", tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a ella.

—Todoroki ¿Q-qué te paso en el cuello? —pregunto el peliverde espantado.

Había una gran marca rojiza que adornaba el cuello del pálido, una que no se molestaba en esconder.

—Qué cosa Midoriya—dijo confundió, aún sentía la mirada en su nuca y quiso que la clase comenzara de inmediato.

—Tienes una gran marca roja ahí— y señalo su cuello.

Todoroki se alzó de hombros y le resto importancia, justo a tiempo el delegado de la clase entró moviendo sus brazos como robot y pidiendo el silencio luego de eso entró el profesor Aizawa para comenzar la clase.

El bicolor suspira de alivio apenas la mirada en su nuca desapareció, cuando se sentó en lugar de mirar hacia la pizarra, sus ojos se desvían hacia el ojirubi, quien en realidad también lo miraba.

Bakugō sonrió cuando sorprendió al bicolor mirándolo, aún más cuando noto sus mejillas sonrojadas y como quito su mirada rápidamente. La sonrisa no se borró durante toda la clase a pesar de que el nerd estuvo cerca de _su_ helado de fresa.

Sí, ya lo había declarado suyo, la preciosa marca en su cuello lo aseguraba completamente. Lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado es que el bicolor no la ocultara.

Media hora después el profesor Aizawa estaba dormido y todos los demás estaban reunidos en diferentes mesas conversando de cualquier cosa. Sus amigos — o algo así — ya estaban alrededor de su mesa, Kirishima estaba frente a el, Kaminari a su derecha y Sero a la izquierda. Los tres le miraban fijamente y eso ya lo tenía mal.

—Quieren algo o que mierda—dijo con voz ronca.

Los tres chicos le miraron con una sonrisa.

—Nada bro—el pelirrojo río un poco—. ¿Qué pasó con Todoroki?

Bakugō le miro fijamente tratando de averiguar que carajo quería conseguir ese pelos de mierda.

— ¡No es tu asunto! —exclamo.

—Bakugō—llamo Kaminari y el le miro—. No me mires tan feo, solamente te quería advertir

— ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo Pikachu? —bramo. El rubio solo señaló tras de ellos y por reflejo siguió la mirada de los demás.

Momo estaba cerca del medio albino, sus manos se estaba a rosando y ella estaba un poco recostada a Todoroki, Mina también estaba a su lado y tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros del bicolor y este no hacia nada para separarse, sin darse cuenta sus manos ya estaban haciendo chispas.

Kirishima sin embargo lo noto: —Bakubro relájate. Todoroki ni siquiera le presta atención, no le hagas caso a Denki

Pero Bakugō lo ignoro.

Se puso de pie sin dudarlo y camino en dirección al estúpido de _su_ novio. Midoriya fue el primero en notarlo e inmediatamente se puso tenso. Cuando el rubio ya estaba cerca tomo la mano derecha del bicolor separándole de ambas chicas quienes por reflejo dieron varios pasos hacia atrás. Todoroki le miro confundió.

 _¿Iba a declarar que eran pareja?_ Habían quedado en hacerlo cuando tuvieran al menos tres meses o más y no dos meses, que era el tiempo que tenían desde que el rubio lo había secuestrado.

Lo habían acordado esa misma semana, recordó el bicolor. El agarre en su mano se hizo más fuerte y para cuando reaccionó el rubio ya lo había sacado del salón.

— ¡Kacchan! ¿Qué haces? ¡Oye no nos ignores! — _pobre Midoriya._

Pensó Todoroki cuando el rubio se volteo entonces el peliverde se puso pálido: —No te metas puto Deku. Esto es entre el invierano y yo

Y volvió a emprender camino, Todoroki pensaba en ese último apodo hacia su persona _¿Invierano?_ ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Bakugō—llamo, el rubio le miro a penas y de reojo antes de seguir caminando y por ende el lo seguía, no habían soltado sus manos—. ¿Katsuki que pasa?

—Nada—respondió seco.

Todoroki alzo sus hombros y empezó a caminar a su lado hasta que llegaron a los dormitorios: — ¿Vamos a tu habitación?

—A donde más invierano—ese apodo de nuevo.

— ¿De dónde sacaste ese apodo? No recuerdo que lo mencionaras antes—dijo pensativo.

—Entra—Bakugō había soltado su mano y señalaba su habitación con la cabeza.

Tenía su ceño más fruncido de lo que le gustaría además le miraba completamente serio, así que le hizo caso y se fue a sentar a la cama del rubio directamente.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día que me declare? Antes de que el pelos de mierda llegara—el bicolor le miro pensativo y luego asintió.

—Que no mencionara a Midoriya cuando estoy contigo—Bakugō alzo una ceja y empezó a negar.

—No mierda. Bueno sí, pero otra cosa—dijo acercándose lentamente al mayor—. Mucho antes de eso

Otra vez se quedó pensativo, entonces el recuerdo le abofeteo y todo tuvo sentido: —Que eres muy celoso

Bakugō sonrió y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del medio albino cuando el rubio ya estaba frente a él.

—Eso mismo dos caras—le susurro al oído.

De pronto Todoroki se vio a si mismo apresado entre la cama y el cuerpo del rubio, el aliento de Bakugō contra su cuello hizo que su piel se erizara.

—Bakugō—fue ignorado, en su lugar tuvo un pequeño beso sobre la piel de su vena yugular.

—Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrás cuando _te haga mío_ —susurro y Todoroki empezó a enrojecer—. Dos meses te salvaste de esto Shoto. Pero ya fue mucho.

—Bakugō tenemos qu-...—calló de inmediato al sentir como el rubio mordida su cuello y un jadeo abandonó sus labios.

—Eso suena muy buen Sho—el rubio ya había separado sus piernas—. Quiero oír más.

Otra mordida llegó, intento levantar su mano para tapar su boca pero Bakugō la agarró y amarro sus muñecas con su propia corbata. Abrió un poco más sus piernas, sintió la mano del rubio en su cintura, pegando más sus cuerpos y otra mordida cerca de su clavícula.

Su camisa tenía cuatro botones menos y una mano se había colado en ella.

¿En qué momento le quito los botones? Todoroki no pensaba coherentemente.

—Katsuki—llamo, el rubio empezó a chupar con fuerza su clavícula—. Aún estamos en c-clases

—Y una mierda—dijo con voz ronca cerca de su oído—. Esto es más entretenido

El cuerpo de Todoroki se estremeció por completo, sentía sus pantalones apretar más de lo que deberían y la mano de Bakugō sobre ellos le dio la respuesta del porque: —¿Tan rápido y ya estás feliz?

—C-cállate—su voz salió más rota de lo que debería—. No d-digas cosas como esas.

* * *

— ¿Creen que Todoroki-kun este bien? —pregunto el peliverde y Kirishima le miro con su típica sonrisa de tiburón.

—Por supuesto que sí—dijo con obvie-dad—. Esta con Bakugō después de todo

— ¡Eso es lo que me preocupa! —exclamo—. ¿Cómo va a estar bien? Cuando está con Kacchan

—No le veo la lógica—opinó Kaminari y todos le miraron como si le hubiera nacido otra cabeza—. ¿Qué?

Todos se detuvieron frente a la habitación de rubio y antes de que Kirishima pudiera abrir la puerta escucharon voces, más que voces: _—K-katsuki ¡ah!_

Quedaron paralizados, Midoriya salió corriendo junto a Kaminari, Sero y Kirishima se miraron entre ellos antes de imitar a los otros.

Cuando llegaron a la sala en común de los dormitorios los cuatro se miraron entre ellos hasta que Midoriya hablo:

—Hay que pensar en una excusa para que puedan faltar el resto del día—Kisrihima asistió y sonrió— ¿alguna idea?

—Podemos decir que la Sr. Bakugō vino por el—todos asintieron.

— ¿Y con Todoroki? —pregunto Sero.

Midoriya sonrío: —Que Endeavor vino por el para llevarlo a entrenar.

—Tiene sentido

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—K-kat—jadeo el medio pelirrojo y Bakugō sonrió orgulloso de provocar tal cosa en el menor.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sho? Acaso quieres más—y apretó la erección del bicolor sobre la tela.

Los labios del heterocromatico apenas y se separaron en busca de más aire, Bakugō aprovecho la oportunidad para besarle, mordiendo sus labios apenas y un poco, deslizando su lengua en la caliente cavidad del menor.

Todoroki se sentía desfallecer, si Bakugō lo tenía de esa manera con apenas un toqueteo y unos besos, no quería pero ansiaba saber y sentir cuando llegarán a la mejor parte según el rubio.

—Kat—llamo el bicolor en un jadeo apenas sus labios fueron liberados.

Bakugō tomo el labio inferior del menor entre sus dientes, jalándolo un poco, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus manos delineando el caliente cuerpo del bicolor, su mano izquierda sobre su pene apretándolo un poco y con la derecha pellizcaba sus pezones.

Las manos de Todoroki aún estaban amarradas con su propia corbata sobre su cabeza, el también quería tocar al rubio, quitarle la ropa y deleitarse con su piel. Su camisa estaba completamente abierta y estaba sin pantalones con sus muslos alrededor de la cintura del rubio.

Bakugō con una sonrisa altanera soltó el labio del bicolor, ambos se miraron a los ojos con llamas de deseo y chispas de amor en ellos.

—Shoto—le llamo en un susurro hundiendo su cara en el cuello del menor, pasando su nariz por toda la extensión de su cuello.

— ¿ _Uhmm_? —respondió, un pequeño jadeo abandonó sus labios cuando los de Bakugō empezaron a chupar la piel de su cuello con ganas—. K-katsuki

—Hueles tan bien maldito—sin poder evitarlo Todoroki soltó una corta carcajada.

—Bakugō—aún con sus manos amarras las paso tras el cuello del rubio a como pudo y este levantó la cabeza hasta quedar frente a él—. Has perdido mucho tiempo.

—Estúpido dos caras—dijo al aire, ambos sonrieron.

Otra vez sus labios se fusionaron en un candente beso lleno de mordidas y suspiros de ambos lados, había saliva en la comisura derecha del bicolor mientras que la lengua del rubio seguía enredándose con la contraria. La habitación se lleno se suspiros y jadeos, Bakugō retiró su mano del pene del menor provocando un gruñido que ignoro y dejó sus manos en los muslos del contrario posando su peso en el.

— ¿Qué tanto esperas? —pregunto Shoto apenas pudo regular su respiración

No tuvo respuesta.

Bakugō estaba emocionado y nervioso, estuvo mucho tiempo frente a la computadora leyendo acerca del sexo entre hombres y ahora tendría que aplicar cada una de las cosas que leyó. Su mirada se queda en el perfecto abdomen de _su_ novio y sin poder evitarlo se reclame los labios con deseo, aprieta los muslos de Shoto con ganas mientras sigue pasando su mirada sobre su cuerpo. Tiene un bóxer rojo pegado a su figura haciendo que su erección y el color de su piel resalten con ganas.

Deja su mente en blanco, Bakugō está decidido a poseer ese cuerpo que está bajo el suyo, con labios rojos e hinchados junto a sus vidriosos ojos y cabello esparcido por la almohada mezclándose entre cada mechón de pelo.

Simplemente prefecto, realmente Bakugō disfruta la vista.

Cuando logra dejar su mente en blanco procede a quitar su corbata y camisa de paso hasta dejarla a un lado de la cama, sin perder tiempo empieza a quitar su cinturón.

Nota como Shoto abre un poco más sus ojos pero lo ignora y se quita de entre las piernas del bicolor. Antes de que Shoto le pregunté por que, las acciones del rubio le responden, se está quitando los pantalones dejando un bóxer gris a la vista y una erección oculta entre la tela.

— ¿Pensaste que no lo haría? —dice acercándose al menor para meterse entre sus piernas de nuevo, pasando sus manos por sus muslos y subiendo a sus pezones, pero evitando su erección—. Ingenuo

Le susurro, sus dedos volvieron a pellizcar los pezones contrarios, de nuevo se deleitó con la gruesa voz del menor siendo quebrada y ahogada por los constantes jadeos. Sus erecciones se rozaban cada que Shoto movía sus caderas hacia adelante de manera inconsciente. Cuando abandonó sus pezones decidió que era hora de soltar sus muñecas y así lo hizo, lo primero que hizo el bicolor fue enterrar sus cortas uñas en su brazo y con el otro se tapó parte del rostro completamente sonrojado.

—Kat—susurra y mueve sus caderas buscando más contacto que logra cuando siente la erección del rubio contra la suya.

Cuando quita su brazo de su rostro quita las manos del rubio de sus pezones, e intenta levantarse un poco, apenas lo logra pone sus manos en los hombros del rubio y lo empuja contra la cama, otra vez queda sentado sobre el rubio.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo de esta manera? —la voz de Bakugō le hace temblar de gusto, mueve sus caderas frotando su trasero sobre la erección del rubio quien muerde su labio lleno de libio tomándole de las caderas incitándolo a continuar y eso hace.

Los dedos de Bakugō de hunden en su piel hasta que decide ponerle fin a ese juego sujetando las caderas contrarias con fuerza y deteniéndolo.

—Q-que pasa?

—Ya basta de juegos—otra vez su voz lo estremece y la mirada que le regala no ayuda mucho, los ojos rubí que tanto le gustan están bañados en deseo—. Acuéstate. Quítate el bóxer y la camisa

Todoroki obedece por el hecho de que ser dominado por el rubio lo excita de sobre manera y porque su erección empieza a doler. Al terminar de desnudarse no puede evitar que la vergüenza le abrume, siente la intensa mirada de Bakugō sobre el y eso no ayuda. Aún guiado por la vergüenza toma la almohada en la que estaba recostado, usándola para taparse tanto como puede.

—Deja esa vergüenza—gruñe el rubio sacando una pequeña botella de lubricante del cajón en su mesa de noche.

La cara de Todoroki se tiño aún más de la vergüenza al momento en que vio al rubio apretar su propia erección y gruñir su nombre, su pene palpito necesitado y el jadeo consiguiendo que los ojos rubí se pasarán sobre su cuerpo semi-cubierto.

Bakugō no lo pensó mucho. Se acercó a la cama con la botella en su mano derecha, con una mirada de depredador, una sonrisa surco su rostro por completo al notar que Shoto no se había tapado como quería, estando el a gatas en la cama y el bicolor con sus piernas dobladas y un poco elevadas dejaban a la vista su trasero.

Ese trasero que Bakugō estuvo deseando estrujar por dos meses.

Al parecer el nerviosismo del menor no lo dejaba actuar como era normal en el, Bakugō ensancho aún más su sonrisa.

 _El_ era el causante de esos nervios, de esa nueva experiencia.

Apenas estuvo frente al menor no dudo en tomarlo del tobillo y jalar su cuerpo hasta tenerlo nuevamente bajo su merced y tiro la almohada lejos del cuerpo del bicolor. Las piernas de Shoto quedaron a los lados de su cuerpo pero no lo suficientemente abiertas como el rubio quería.

 _Shoto es muy flexible_ , recordó el rubio. Lo había visto haciendo competencia con los chicos y solo el podía abrir sus piernas completamente.

No dudo y le tomó tras el pliegue de sus rodillas abriendo sus piernas un poco más de lo necesario, pegando aún más sus cuerpos. Al final dejó las piernas del bicolor enredadas a su cintura.

—K-kat—jadeo el medio pelirrojo. Su erección seguía firme y necesitada.

El rubio le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, dejó la botella de lubricante aún lado de la cara de Shoto y tomo el pene del menor sintiendo los bellos púbicos rosar sus dedos, era de dos colores.

Jadeo, _incluso ahí_

Enredo sus dedos alrededor del pene de Shoto, dando pequeños aprietes mandando corrientes eléctricas al cuerpo del bicolor que gimió su nombre con justo y sus oídos lo agradecieron. Su nombre sonaba seguro entre los labios del medio albino, y sonaba aún mejor cuando lo decía entre gemidos.

 _Ah, era magnífico._

— ¿Esta bien así...—el rubio se inclinó a su oído, empezó a bajar y subir su mano por el pene del contrario—Shoto?

—S-sí—dijo con voz quebrada—. _¡Ah!_

Le gusto, le gustó la reacción que tuvo al apretar su glande un poco más fuerte de lo normal. La manera en la que sus labios se separaron y como su espalda se arqueo lo dejo fascinado. Bakugō intento no distraerse, así que continuó con su trabajo y empezó a bombear con más fuerza el pene del contrario. Sus gemidos se hacían más altos y Bakugō no quería parar, quería seguir admirando la belleza que era Shoto en esas condiciones, tan erótico y solo para el.

La tela de su bóxer empezó a molestar y su erección palpito necesitada. En un gruñido quito su bóxer a medias sin dejar de masturbar al medio albino quien solo podía jadear su nombre con ganas. Bakugō sentía que explotaría en algún momento y no era por su Quirk. Lo único que había hecho era darle placer al bicolor y el seguía necesitado, cuando se percató de los pequeños espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo el bicolor sonrió altanero, empezando a masturbarlo con mas fuerza.

— _¡Ah!_ —su erección palpito de nueva cuenta—. K-katsuki _¡Uhm!_

Realmente le gusta como sonaba su nombre en los labios del albino, su pecho subía y baja con fuerza. La mano del rubio estaba llena del semen del menor al igual que su vientre.

—Lo hiciste con ganas—dijo con burla, ganándose una mirada aún vidriosa y lujuriosa que lo excito de más—. Date vuelta

Era una orden. Una que Shoto reconoció de inmediato que hizo temblar su cuerpo por completo, sus piernas no respondían como quería y el rubio lo noto así que lo ayudó a darse vuelta, sentía el cuerpo dócil del bicolor entre sus manos, como se dejaba manejar a su gusto.

Disfruto la vista, realmente lo hizo.

La blanca espalda del Shoto estaba perlada en sudor, su cabello estaba esparcido contra el colchón al tener la cara de lado y su trasero.

Esa era la mejor parte.

Cuando lo recostó con el pecho pegado al colchón ya se había imaginado la vista que tendría del trasero de Shoto, pero ahora sentía que se terminaría corriendo de solo verlo.

—Bakugō—llamo el bicolor, un pequeño suspiro de gusto salió de sus labios cuando las manos del rubio se pasearon por su espalda al igual que su aliento contra su nuca, escucho un suave " _hmm_ " como respuesta—. Hazlo ya, me pones nervioso.

Bakugō sonrió coqueto, mordió su nunca con fuerza tratando de dejar aún más marcas de las que ya habían, cuando tomo la botella de lubricante Shoto suspiro y trato de evadir los nervios.

Ya había leído sobre ello e intentaba estar relajado para facilitarle un poco el trabajo al rubio.

Un escalofrío le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la espina dorsal cuando escucho la botella siendo abierta y luego los dedos de Bakugō en su cintura pegando sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus pieles chocaran, la habitación estaba llena suspiros.

—Eres tan impaciente, Sho—dijo con un tono burlesco.

Sus dedos ahora cubiertos por una buena cantidad de lubricante se deslizaron entre la delgada línea que separaba las nalgas del bicolor hasta que su dedo índice se detuvo justo sobre su entrada.

Shoto no pudo evitar hundir su rostro en la almohada y hacer sus manos puños arrugando las sábanas entre sus dedos. Podía sentir el pene del rubio rosar constantemente su muslo interno izquierdo haciendo reaccionar el suyo propio y aún más cuando el dedo que estaba allí solamente posado se empezó a abrir paso en el.

— _Uhm_ —un jadeo de dolor sutil y ahogado abandonó sus labios.

 _Era extraño,_ se sentía raro tener un dedo ahí.

—Kat—susurra—, duele.

Katsuki lo nota, puede ver claramente la expresión de incomodidad que tiene el bicolor a pesar de que trata de taparse con la almohada, no lo logra.

—Tienes que acostumbrarte—dice y Shoto vuelve a jadear cuando mueve un poco su dedo e intenta agregar otro—. Relájate Shoto

Cuando ya son dos dedos la espalda del bicolor está semi arqueada y sus caderas se mueven un poco empujando hacia el cuerpo del rubio quien mueve sus dedos como tijeras en su trabajo de estirar tanto como fuera posible. Entonces Katsuki escucha algo que lo alienta a continuar, un apenas audible " _más_ " de parte del bicolor que lo hace estremecerse y agregar el último dedo a la entrada del más alto quien ahora solo gime.

—Ahora si te gusta, invierano—dice con gracia simulando embestidas con sus dedos e inclinandoce sobre la espalda del bicolor para empezar a dejar besos y mordidas.

Shoto tiene sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus sentidos nublados y una dolorosa erección que no a sido atendida al igual que la del rubio. Aún puede sentir el pene del contrario contra su muslo, las ganas de masturbarlo le llenan por completo y no se resiste a ella. Estira a como puede su mano derecha entre sus piernas, Katsuki piensa que se va a masturbar a si mismo y antes de detenerlo siente los dedos del medio albino enredarse alrededor de su pene y apretar un poco.

Un gruñido para nada sutil se le escapa y calla los que le siguen mordiendo aún más la espalda del medio pelirrojo.

Aún así, Shoto continúa con su trabajo, dando suaves aprietes al pene del contrario mientras mueve su mano de arriba a abajo esparciendo el pre-semen desde la punta—que Shoto asume es rosada—, hasta la base de su pene.

Puede sentir la respiración del contrario hacerse más pesada y como los dedos dentro de el aumentan la velocidad, haciendo que un hilo de saliva se escurra por su comisura izquierda dado al placer.

Entonces esos dedos que siente le harán perder la razón terminan rosando su próstata, arrancándole un gemido aún más alto que los demás.

—Detente—ordena el rubio cuando siente que puede llegar a su límite.

Shoto obedece desconcertado, pensando que a hecho algo malo pero no dice nada, solo gruñe en protesta cuando siente como son retirados los dedos de su interior.

—Prepárate—le susurra antes de despegar su pecho de la espalda del bicolor para admirar como la entrada está estirada apenas para el.

Sonríe un poco antes de volver a tomar el lubricante y esparcirlo en su pene junto al pre-semen como había hecho Shoto momentos atrás. Cuando decide que es suficiente le pide al bicolor que se relaje de nueva cuenta para evitar el dolor, Shoto calla y termina de pegar su pecho al colchón, elevando aún más su trasero al rubio y abriendo un poco más sus piernas.

Apenas siente el glande del ojirubí contra su entrada una corriente eléctrica les recorre a ambos.

Están impacientes, Katsuki no piensa perder aún más tiempo del necesario así que sin avisar, penetra de golpe al bicolor quien larga un gran gemido lleno de dolor y una pizca de placer con su nombre.

Katsuki gime y gruñe de gusto al sentir las estrechas paredes anales contraerse aún más alrededor de su pene, Shoto sin embargo terminó soltando las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos al apretar fuertemente sus párpados, la sabana bajo su mano izquierda estaba ligeramente chamuscada y la cabecera de la cama tenía la mitad congelada al haberse agarrado de ella a último momento.

No pudo controlar su Quirk al tener semejante invasión de golpe y sin aviso, sin embargo ambos suspiraron de alivio dado al mínimo del daño. Katsuki suspira aún por el placer y por no haber terminado congelado, Shoto lo hace por no haber dejado salir su izquierda de golpe y sin control.

La pierna derecha de Katsuki tiembla un poco, en lo que se acomoda mueve de más sus caderas y Shoto gime su nombre de forma pausada.

—Lo siento—le dice el ojirubi en voz baja, tragándose su orgullo—. Me avisas cuando puedo moverme

Shoto no dice nada, se limita a cerrar sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse en como el pene del rubio lo llena por completo y el como esas explosivas manos aún están aferradas a su cadera.

 _Se siente tan bien, tan correcto,_ piensa Shoto cerrando sus ojos y entre-abriendo sus labios para soltar el aire reprimido.

—K-katsuki—llama el bicolor, el rubio ansia que sea para que se mueva así que se inclina sobre el bicolor esperando a que hable—. M-muévete

 _Eso era todo lo que necesitaba_ , piensa el rubio con emoción.

Sus caderas se mueven lentamente hacia atrás, sacando apenas la mitad de su pene escuchando atentamente los suspiros y jadeos mezclados con su nombre al igual que su corazón que golpea fuertemente su pecho. Katsuki está apunto de desfallecer de gusto apenas se vuelve a hundir en el bicolor, sintiendo como la entrada de Shoto se contrae alrededor de su pene aún más que la primera vez, succionandole de una manera exquisita.

— _¡Ah!_ K-katsuki—esos pequeños gemidos son música para el rubio, sigue moviendo sus caderas lentamente notando como el bicolor mueve las suyas buscando mucho más contando e incitándolo a moverse aún más rápido, el rubio acepta.

Da una estocada más antes de salir por completo escuchando gruñir al bicolor que lo mira sobre su hombro con duda y molestia pero no dice nada, se limita a tomarlo en brazos para voltearlo, quedando cara a cara. Apenas lo logra se deja caer de espalda con el bicolor sobre el, aún más rojo de lo que debería al darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Las piernas de Shoto quedan alrededor de su cadera, sus manos sobre su pecho y lo mejor—para Katsuki—, el trasero de Shoto está justo sobre su ingle dejando su pene entre sus nalgas.

Katsuki está embelesado con la expresión del bicolor, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, su cabello está completamente mezclado y desordenado quedando parecido al suyo, su cuello está lleno de chupetes y mordidas, además sus mejillas están sumamente rojas.

Sus manos quedaron en la cadera del medio pelirrojo quien se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo, podía sentir perfectamente el pene del rubio y además del lubricante estaba seguro de que posiblemente había ligeros rostros de semen. Sentía esos ojos rubí clavados en el, en su rostro específicamente, cuando alzo su mirada se topo con el cabello rubio aún más enmarañado de lo normal, el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, el sudor bañaba su frente y algunas gotas bajaban por su cuello.

Le gusto la imagen de Katsuki bajo su cuerpo, ¿para qué mentir? , quería tener esa imagen más seguido.

 _Claro que sí._

— ¿No harás nada? —pregunto Katsuki subiendo sus manos de su cadera a su espalda para luego bajarlas a su trasero y apretar con ganas—. Entonces lo haré yo.

Terminando de hablar separo las nalgas de Shoto y acomodo su pene con la entrada del menor quien le miro a los ojos unos segundos antes de el mismo empezar a auto-penetrarse haciéndole gemir de gusto.

—Shoto—jadeo y el menor quedó encantado, cuando escucho su nombre salir de esos labios que tanto le gustaban.

Sus piernas se apretaron en torno a la cadera del rubio y sus manos bajaron a la ingle del contrario para apoyarse, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y jadeo con gusto cuando el pene de Katsuki llegó directo a su próstata.

— _Shoto_ —le llamo el más bajo en un jadeo y le miro apenas con sus ojos empañados en deseo—. Mueve, anda

El bicolor obedeció, hizo sus caderas hacia adelante despacio, disfrutando del contacto de sus pieles, del como podía sentir completamente esos dedos apretarse en su cadera con fuerza y el como se sentía plenamente lleno.

—K-katsuki—gimió entre suspiros, apretando la piel bajo sus manos tratando de apaciguar un poco sus gemidos, las paredes de los dormitorios no eran tan gruesas como aparentaban.

Se moriría de vergüenza si alguien más que el rubio llegará a escucharlo de tal manera, no quería eso y pensaba que Katsuki estaría de acuerdo, por lo que se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano derecha.

— _No—_ gruño Katsuki entre molesto y extasiado, el quería poder escuchar como el bicolor que siempre tenía una expresión estoica, gemía su nombre.

Quería a poder disfrutar de ello así que con un poco de fuerza le obligó a quitar la mano de su boca: —Quiero escucharte Shoto

—N-no—dijo entre respiraciones, mordiendo sus labios mientras empezaba a dar pequeños saltos sobre el pene del rubio—. A-alguien más podría e-escuchar.

Katsuki sin embargo sonrió altanero y alzo sus caderas cuando noto que Shoto planeaba bajarlas, aumentando el impulso de la estocada, arrancándole un hermoso gemido al bicolor.

—Q-que sepan que eres m-mio—y volvió a alzar sus caderas cuando el bicolor las movió un poco hacia atrás sacando el pene del rubio y dejando solamente el glande.

—K-kat—jadeo, apretando inconscientemente su ano alrededor del pene del contrario.

—Sho—gruño ayudando al bicolor a empezar a aumentar la velocidad de las estocadas—. Tan bueno

Shoto no protestó, le encantó ver esa aura tan posesiva, esa que normalmente dejaba ver solo cuando alguna de sus compañeras o Midoriya estaban muy cerca suyo, por lo cual siempre casualmente Katsuki llegaba para hablar con el.

Pero ahora, lo hacia porque quería que supieran que ellos se pertenecían mutuamente.

Volvió a mover sus caderas hacia atrás sacando el pene del rubio por completo y este le gruño, llevo su mano hacia el pene del más bajo hasta poder agarrarlo de la base, cuando lo logró se sentó de golpe en el.

 _— ¡Ah!_ —exclamo, no puedo evitar retorcer sus dedos del piel del gusto.

—Shoto—dijo en medio jadeo, sentía que su pene estaba siendo estrangulado, pero aún así era la mejor sensación que había tenido en su vida—. _¡Uhmm!_ Sigue cariño

Y así continuó, tratando de ignorar el apodo del rubio y controlando su desbocado corazón.

Hubo un momento en que el pene del rubio llegó hasta su próstata, justo cuando el planeaba dejarse caer y Katsuki alzo sus caderas aún más fuerte que antes.

— ¡K-Katsuki! _¡Ahí!_ —sentía que se quedaría sin voz de tantos alaridos que estaba dando aunque eso parecía gustarle al rubio.

Quien solo sonreía y seguía gruñendo de gusto pidiéndole que se moviera aún más de lo que estaba haciendo.

Claro que Shoto estaba dispuesto a seguir, con tal de poder volver a tener semejante gozó.

—K-Katsuki, hazlo de nuevo—jadeo, alzando sus caderas con nada más que la mitad del pene del rubio dentro—. H-hazlo

Bakugō no lo dudo, apretó aún más sus dedos contra la pálida piel obligándose a bajar sus caderas mientras el alzaba las suyas con fuerza. Deleitandoce con los gemidos del menor.

Se escuchaba tan perfecto su nombre cuando Shoto lo decía.

 _— ¡Ah!_ —los gemidos del menor le indicaban una cosa, estaba perdido en su nube de placer.

Shoto seguía dando pequeños saltos sobre su pene siendo ayudado por el rubio quien no dejaba de gruñir el nombre del bicolor con ganas. Las uñas de Shoto estaban clavadas en los hombros de su pareja, dejando claras marcas en su piel. Las duras embestidas que iban directo a su próstata empezaron a ser erráticas, descontroladas, pero aún le encantaba ser llenado de aquella manera.

El menor lo sabía, Katsuki estaba cerca de terminar. El estaba en las mismas condiciones, sentía que su pene podría estallar si no era atendido o al menos, quería llegar pronto y que el rubio lo llenará por completo con algo más que su pene.

— ¡K-kat! —jadeo, inclinandoce hacia el rubio juntando sus labios, mezclando sus respiraciones y saliva.

Katsuki no lo soporto más, giró sus cuerpos y sin darle tiempo al bicolor de reaccionar siguió con sus embestidas. Ahogando los gemidos del menor en en su garganta, enredando sus lenguas, pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo, jadeando por el. Por que ahora Shoto era suyo y nadie lo apartaría de su lado.

Bastaron dos fuertes embestidas para que Shoto gimiera su nombre aún más alto que nunca al momento en que terminó, el vientre de ambos terminó manchado al igual que sus pechos.

Aún así, Katsuki dio unas cuantas embestidas más antes de él terminar dentro del menor en un gruñido casi animal que hizo jadear al de ojos heterocromaticos.

—Shoto—llamo el rubio antes de dejarse caer sobre él, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del menor tratando de regular su respiración.

Escucho un suave sonido de los labios de su pareja que tomo por respuesta, así que llevo su mano izquierda al cabello bicolor empezando a dar un suave masaje en el.

—Sal—dijo unos minutos después el menor rompiendo el silencio y desconcertando al rubio—. Katsuki, tenemos que limpiarnos

Katsuki gruño, haciendo sus caderas hacia atrás lo suficiente para sacar su pene del menor: —No te levantes.

Shoto le intento mirar, pero solo podía apreciar el cabello de Katsuki.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Katsuki apenas y levantó su cabeza para besar los labios del menor con ganas, enredando sus piernas.

—Quedemos así un rato—pido entre besos—. Estamos bien así, no me dejes aquí solo maldito.

Shoto río apenas sus labios fueron liberados y miro los rubís que tenía por ojos Katsuki, de verdad le encanta ese rubio.

—Esta bien—acepto y el rubio otra vez devoró sus labios—. Al menos déjame avisar a Midoriya que nos excuse con las clases que quedan.

— ¡QUÉ NO MENCIONES A ESE INÚTIL ESTANDO CONMIGO! —grito poniendo parte de su peso sobre el bicolor, impidiendo que se levantara.

Shoto le miro entre divertido y emocionado, una sonrisa se le escapó: —De acuerdo. Avísale tu a Kirishima entonces.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de acomodarse para dormir sin importar que fuera apenas una hora pasado el medio día.

Realmente estaba cansado y sus caderas estaban doliendo en ese momento y la verdad no se quería mover para nada.

Katsuki solo gruño cuando tuvo que apartarse de un perfecto Shoto desnudo en su cama.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—T-todoroki-kun—el peliverde fue el primero en atreverse a hablar.

—Midoriya, ¿Qué pasa? —no estaba cómodo, no cuando tenía seis pares de ojos sobre su persona.

— ¿Estas bien? —Uraraka no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran de la cara del bicolor hasta su cuello.

Parecía que lo habían atacado millones de mosquitos y algo más, que no quería saber.

—Claro que sí—respondió con obvie-dad, Iida no podía hablar.

¿Qué le había pasado a su amigo? Tal vez cuando Endeavor se lo llevó encontraron algún villano... ¿verdad? Sí, debía ser eso.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Endeavor? —pregunto, aunque en el rostro de Todoroki no cambio, eso lo había descolado.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de Midoriya quien sonrió como disculpa y eso fue suficiente.

Que buena excusa, pensó con ironía.

— ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ, TODOROKI?! —grito un Mineta sorprendió y enojado.

Esas marcas eran de sexo a su parecer, el ni siquiera podía tocar a una mujer y eso lo enojo. Tenía que verificar sus sospechas.

Apenas su grito terminó la mitad de la clase tenía sus ojos sobre el bicolor quien miro con odio mal disimulado al más pequeño de todos. Pero este ignoro la mirada y se subió sobre la mesa del bicolor, para apreciar sus marcas más detalladamente, de manera bastante osada, intento quitar la chaqueta del bicolor.

Antes de que Todoroki lo tomará con su mano derecha dispuesto a congelarle por haberlo tocado, se escucho una explosión.

Eso le había recordado la razón por la que terminó con esas marcas.

Antes de que pudiera el o alguien más reaccionar, Bakugō sostenía por el cuello de la camisa a Mineta con una clara expresión de muerte.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo bastardo—sentenció y miro al resto de la clase que estaba en shock—. Para todos. El mitad-mitad bastardo es _mío._

Todoroki le miro confundido, era cierto que ha había sido advertido por el mismo Bakugō de sus problemas de celos y posesión además de ya haber pasado por varios de esos ataques. Pero aquello lo había sorprendió bastante.

Cuando Bakugō soltó a un Mineta que prácticamente se había orinado en sus pantalones, se paró tras la silla de del bicolor y sin cuidado alguno le corrió la chaqueta del uniforme y quito el primer botón de su camisa para hundir su rostro en el cuello del bicolor.

Todoroki Shoto no sabía que hacer, toda la clase incluyendo al profesor Aizawa los miraban asombrados, nadie decía nada y el no sabía que hacer.

Podía sentir los labios del rubio en la piel de su cuello seguido de los dientes del contrario clavarse en su piel. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, al momento en que Bakugō se separó la campaña sonó anunciando el almuerzo.

—Shoto, vamos a comer—ordenó el rubio, arrastrando a un bicolor que aún no reaccionaba.

Hasta que lo hizo cuando casi se va de bruces al suelo: —Katsuki, ¿que fue eso?

—No dejes que nadie más que _yo_ —recalcó—, te toque de esa manera. Maldito

Bakugō no había soportado el hecho de que alguien más que tocará al helado de fresa.

Que vieran las marcas que tenían,, pero que no lo tocan.

Bakugō Katsuki se declaraba celoso y Todoroki Shoto se declaraba enamorado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

« ¿Qué tal?

Decidí hacer un _BakuTodo_ ya que solo solo hay _TodoBaku_ y así.

¡Pero a mi me gusta llevar la contraria!

También tengo un _DabiTodo_ en proceso en Wattpad bajo el mismo usuario: _¡Les invito a leerlo¡_


End file.
